Chris is My What!
by VictoryStar369
Summary: Sam is Chris's twin, but something bad happens to Sam I'm not a good summary writer.
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Here's a story when something very bad happen to Sam.

Chapter 1

Where Am I?

Sam POV

Ok, its creepy I love Chris, but ever since the MBV wreck with the sticky alien Gluten (again), & researching his blood after his disappearance, the DNA match mine. Knowing that I'm his twin sister, I knew my life would change. My pursuit to find Chris end up a life –to-death situation, as Chris & me us as bait. But I had a plan to escape, but Gluten came too early, but Chris was able to escape, But I have a question that is still not answered yet: Where am I? All I know is I'm hanging upside down nude, & its dark outside, & I'm blind-folded m both my eyes & mouth, & I'm just swing back & forth, so everything I can do is pretty much useless, for now.

Chris POV

It's really creepy that I love(like kiss & go-outs)my own twin sister that I never knew about, but she's still my sister & I have to find her, before Gluten does something terrible to her. But we still don't know where in the world she is. Mr. Smith sent me to find her before that son of a bitch does something to her.

Sam POV

Ok, now I'm hearing voices that are too familiar, Gluten (Duh), &…Nossida. Freaky. What does Nossida want with me. Well I'm going to find out when someone un- hang me, & place me in a bedroom, how do I know? Well there's a bed of course I'm on now, then a smell of candles around me, it's like those romantic dates when the couples have…OH GOD.

I'm so sorry I cut you off at the good part of the story. See the next chapter soon! Plez Review! :,( Plez!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Assault

Ok here is the good part so enjoy P.S. I DO NOT OWN THE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB!

Chapter 2

The Assault

Sam POV

Ok just be calm… well I can't because I'M GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH AN ALIEN!

Oh god, Chris, where the hell are you!

Chris POV

I got to hurry. The last time I seen Sam before I got away is in the abandon ware house. & with Danny & Cathy in my side, we run like crazy to the warehouse, and then everything went black.

Danny POV

Great, now were in an alien trap, but as we been lift up by a rope, I took one glace at the window the stall house have & with fear in my eyes I see Sam, completely naked in a bed with candles right before I lost my sight.

Sam POV

Well my blind-fold is remove, then suddenly looking at the window, I could see Danny, Cathy, & my twin brother Chris hang there lifeless.

"So did you enjoy my show I made." A familiar voice spoke.

"Nossida…" I growled at the alien. (BTW: Nossida is in his human form.)

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll do it nice & slow." & smile Nossida.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion

Then Nossida suddenly jumps on the bed, & spread my legs open. Oh god nothing but that.

Chris POV

I woke up from my KO, still hanging upside down, but my arms are free, but the blaster on the ground (Crap).

"Chris look!" Danny pointed to the window of the storage. With fear on my face I could see Nossida lying on top of Sam nude, raping her. I can't hear screams but I could see that Sam is suffering in Nossida's assault.

"Danny! Give me the blaster!" I commanded. Gosh Sam I hope you'll be OK.

Sam POV

Oh god it hurts so badly when Nossida enter me. It felt so unconformable in my body. I try to struggle free, but I can't with Nossida's weight on top of me.

"Stop…" I plead "Please Stop…"

"What's wrong?" Nossida snicker between kisses with me. "I'm just getting started.

Come on, some one just kill me already.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Here is Chapter 3… gosh what have I done… too bad.

Chapter 3

The Rescue

Sam POV

Great, if I can recall, I'm in a abandon warehouse, laying on a bed naked while an alien is raping me. What else can go wrong? I look out the window once more as if it's the last thing I see & tears of joy escape from my eyes. The rope is cut off where once the gang once uses to be. Nossida never notice it & continues to nibble on me as also making his thingy into my pussy. I cried.

"Stop being a baby." Nossida growled.

"Stop…please…" I plead tiredly

"Yeah, you & what army?" Nossida snickered

"Not army but the good old MBC" A voice came from the doorway.

"Come on." Nossida cuss right before I blanked

Chris POV

I grab Danny's blaster & blast the rope, which wasn't a good idea if you're upside down, but I didn't care the pain in my head. I rushed to the warehouse. It is easy to find a room you need when the door is wide open. Seeing inside the room, Sam is struggling to slip out, I can't hear what's she's saying, but I could here Nossida loud & clear.

"Yeah, you & what army?" Nossida snickered to Sam.

"Not army but the good old MBC" Danny responded

"Come on." Nossida cuss as he turn around from Sam.

"Watch your language" I hissed as I vacuvated Nossida off of Sam. Quickly I ran up to Sam.

"Come Sam. Wake up…" I whispered to her as she's knock out.

"Chris! Let's take her back to the clubhouse Cathy recommended.

I'm sorry this one is very short. There's is chapter 4 ok.


	4. Chapter 4 :The Return

Here the last chapter… maybe there is more maybe. Ok there is more.

Chapter 4

The Return

Chris POV

We got to our pods, I have Sam lying on my lap with Danny's coat on, still unconscious. Oh god please, help my sister survive. We arrive the clubhouse in a nick of time, I place Sam on the hover table but just about to wake up.

"Guys, Sam is waking up." I whispered to Danny & Cathy.

"Really?" Danny asked. I nodded. Sam groaned & one her golden eyes again.

"Wha…What happen?" Sam asked sleepily.

Sam POV

I felt so dizzy when I woke up. My sight went blurry, so I can't see properly. I knew I'm back in the club house, with the others around me, but I can't see there faces.

"Wha…What happen?" I asked sleepily.

"You're back at the club house sis." Chris answered

"Sam." Danny said with a soft voice. "You'll be ok, you just need to rest."

"Fine." I answered. The alarm went off.

"Alien at the school." Cathy stated as she reach to the supercomputer.

"I'll come…Ow" I cried with pain.

"Sam you need to rest," Chris yelled back as he jumps into his pod.

"Fine be that way." I mumbled, but he's right, I got to rest & save my energy… Gosh I never knew I'm so…yawn…tired…ZZZZZZZ.

I'm so sorry for the short chapter; the next will be longer I promise.


	5. Chapter 5 The News

Here is a good part about babies.

Chapter 5

The News

_1 Month Later_

Sam POV

For some reason I feel I pick up some weight the last month since I got raped by Nossida. Every time I get down to the ground a sharp pain struck in my stomach. One day I was just lying on Danny for no good reason, but something kicks me from the inside of me.

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Sam uses this" Chris gave me some kind of pen. "This will tell you what's up with you."

"OK…" I said "Thanks, but how do I use it."

"Ok you need to…" Chris bends down & told me. "P-E-E in it."

"WHAT?" I yelled freaking out. "YOU WANT ME TO PEE IN IT?"

"It how it works." Chris said.

"Fine…" I mumbled as I went inside of Cathy's house.

Chris POV

Gosh I never knew Sam would freak out to pee in something small.

"Chris, why to you have to do #2 in it, (FYI Pee)" Danny asked

"If one thing goes in you one way," I stated "It will go out the other way."

"Yuck." Danny spited.

"Hey what does pink mean?" Sam asked in confusion in her golden eyes.

"Umm." I look at the booklet that goes with the funny pen. "I means your…" I stop reading cold.

"I'm what?" Sam asked.

"Um, you really want to know?" I wondered.

"Yes"

"Your pregnant."

"What? You delusional!"

"I'm not!" I yelled back at Sam. "Your going to have a baby.

Sam stared at me. "Really?"

Sam POV

OH MY GOD. I'm pregnant. This whole time I'm pregnant with… who's kid? I stared at my brother for awhile.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Do you want to check again?" Chris asked as he held out another of those funny pens.

"No…" I replayed. "I'm good enough." I turn to the door & walk out. I never remember how long did it take to get to my house. But when I open the door, I burst into tears. I just can't believe what's happening to me.


	6. Chapter 6 :The Recapture

Ok here is Chapter 6 PS I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OF MONSTER BUSTER CLUB!

Chapter 6

The Re-capture

_8 Months later…_

Sam POV

It has been so long since I know that I was going to have a baby, even my parents were furious, thinking that Danny or Chris got me pregnant, but when they did testing on me, nothing turned up. The doctors think I go pregnant naturally like that, but I know who got me pregnant, but did he got me back for capturing him again.

I was just lying on the couch alone, eating waffles. Pouring more & more whip cream.

"A little more." I said to myself as I pour more whip cream.

"A tiny bit more." I again as I pour even more whip cream. "& this is for luck." I spray some cream into my mouth. Yum! But when I was just about to take a bite out of my waffle when a shock of pain hit in my swollen belly. Oh crap! Now?

"Come on." I yelled at my stomach. "Can I least take a bite out of my waffle?" I tried again but the next hit is even more powerful than the last. Gosh, this baby really want to get out. "Fine, have it your way." I grumble as I flip my V-Com on to Chris.

"Hey, Bro." I said as I got up from the couch. "Are you busy?"

"No. Why?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked behind him.

"Can you guys meet me at the hospital?" I asked them

"WHAT? But the baby isn't due until next week?" Danny yelled.

"But this baby want to come out this week." I explained

"We'll be there sis." Chris said & logged out.

I walk down the block as my baby keeps on kicking me. _Come on. _I thought. _Can you hold on for awhile?_

"Going somewhere?" A too familiar voice came from above.

"NOSSIDA! This is not a good time." I yelled in a cranky tone.

"I know." He smiled.

"Guys! I need back up now!" I cried in the V-Com.

"Too late." Nossida smirked as he strike down the sky toward me. & then everything when black.

_Later…_

I woke up on a bed, very conformable one too. Anyway, I see Nossida mumbling to himself as he walks back & forth, like he's planning to do something to me. "What is it now?" I asked annoyingly.

Nossida gave me a dirty look. "Fine." I said but tiredly this time as the construction inside me pressure more & more every minute past. I started to breath heavily as more came in.

"What's up with you?" Nossida hissed.

"What… else…" I answered between breaths. "Don't you care that I going to have _your _baby any minute."

"WHAT?" Nossida screeched at me.

"She is going to have that baby right now."

"Not again." Nossida growled.

Next chapter is better.


	7. Chapter 7:The Birth

Ok just 2 more chapters to go so here is #7. (If you do not to read some one giving birth, DON'T READ THIS THEN!

Chapter 7

The Birth

Chris POV

I run around the factory in search of Sam, suddenly I hear a screech. In a flash I ran towards the direction where the screech came from. When Me Danny & Cathy open the door, Nossida is turned to Sam, but even though Sam isn't hurt, she looks like she's worn out of something.

"What's up with you?" Nossida hissed.

"What… else…" Sam answered between breaths. "Don't you care that I going to have _your _baby any minute?"

"WHAT?" Nossida screeched at Sam.

"She is going to have that baby right now." Danny answered Nossida.

"Not again." Nossida growled.

"What's that? Oh yeah this!" Cathy yelled as she took a shoot on Nossida with the Double X.

"Urrrrr!" Nossida hissed in pain, but took to the air & flew out of a broken window.

"He's getting away!" Danny sighed.

"Well get him later, let's worry about Sam" I said. Danny nodded & run up to Sam, who's right now is wheezing for air.

"Sam, are you Ok?" I asked Sam with confusion.

"Baby…"She wheezed.

"What?" I asked again.

Sam suddenly grabs my suit like she's the bully, & pulls me down to her level.

"The…baby…is…COMING!" She hissed in my face.

"Oh god." I yelled.

"What?" Both Cathy & Danny asked at the same time.

"Sam's having the baby now." I whispered.

"Now?" Cathy asked. "But we need to take Sam to the…"

"There's…no…time…" Sam wheezed.

"Go get some water Cath & Danny get some towels or blanket. HURRY." I yelled at the top of my lungs. Cathy & Danny scurry out the factory for the items I need now.

I knelt down to Sam's level again. "Hold on…" I whispered to Sam.

Sam POV

Gosh I never knew labor will be so hard. I lay on the bed as Cathy & Danny scurries out of the factory as Chris knelt down to my level again. "Hold on…" Chris whispered to me.

"I'm…trying…" I sputtered. It's pretty amazing how fast Danny & Cathy got the stuff. Cathy carried a bowl full of water as for Danny carries 5 or 6 towels in his arms.

"Sam, are you ready?" Chris asked.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled in pain as Cathy pull my pants with my underwear down & lift the bottom of my shirt. I spread my legs out as Chris ran to the end of the bed. He looks in between my legs.

"Oh God…" Chris said dizzily right before he fainted.

"What?" Cathy wondered as she took Chris place. "It looks like Sam's making a bubble."

"That's the head Cath." Danny explained as he holds my hand. "Sam just push when we tell you to." I nodded because I'm out of breath. Chris stood up again, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. Cathy gets me a towel." Chris said as he put some rubber gloves. "Are you ready?" Chris asked me again. I stared at him with fear, but I nodded.

Ok…then push!" He yelled. I begin to push my baby out into the world. I had multiples questions about child birth, but I think this answers them all. I tighten my grip more on Danny's hand every time I push with breaths & screams. It's so painful, but this is for my baby. It has been 5 minutes of pushing when I heard a baby wailed. I fell back on the bed, resting for a few seconds before getting up again. I could see Chris holding something covered with a towel in his arms as he walks to me. Chris gave me a warm smile.

"It's a girl." He said proudly when he places the bundle in my arms. I look at the bundle which now has a small baby. Her skin is tan with a mix of green & brown in her eyes. She wailed in my arms. I felt some happiness in me, but still the pain still linger.

"Chris…?" I asked slowly. "I think there's another one coming."

"No way!' Chris yelled as he race back to the end of the bed. So his eyes turn from angrier to surprises.

"We've got another one!" Chris yelled. "Push once more."

I push again, but it's less painful since the last birth I made. Soon another 5 minutes past when I hear a baby cooing. I look back at Chris as he walks with another bundle of towels towards me.

"This one is a boy!" He said to me as he place my other baby in my free arms. Same as the other only his eyes are blue as the sky. I look at the children I brought to the world as they fill my body with happiness. But with all the pushing I did is quite exhausting, even I black out.

So… do you like it? Plez review if you do!


End file.
